You Ain't No Saint
by Abominatrix
Summary: My take on what really happened in the cell that night. A quick one shot. Twincest.


Murphy awoke in the dark, dank cell. He swung his legs over the side of the bed, rubbing his eyes. His mind was a blur. Events of last night whirling around mixed with the whiskey induced headache was too much for him to take. He walked over to the small window, being careful not to slip on the wet floor. Outside of the building a storm was raging, turns out, the ceiling leaks.

He looked past the thick iron bars. The street lights had been knocked out. Power down. He turned his head and looked over at his brother, sighing as the room flashed a brilliant white, lighting up his body perfectly. He turned back to the window.

'_Perfect in my eyes' _He thought. _'Every fucking thing is perfect about him' _

"Murph, where the fuck are ya?" Connor's voice ripped him from his thoughts. Murphy walked slowly over to his twin. He perched himself on the end of the only bed in the room.

"I'm here." He said, almost in a whisper.

"Fuck, me head is bangin'" Connor heaved himself into a sitting position. Murphy studied every inch of him, like he had always done. In Murphy's eyes Connor _is_ perfect. He bit his lip, the images that flashed back into his mind gave him a instant erection.

"_Murph." Connor breathed against his brothers neck as he was pushed forcefully against the cold cell wall. Murphy's nails scraped down his stomach leaving bloody marks. Connor tangled his fingers in Murphy's dark hair as he fell to his knees. He looked up at Connor, smiling as he took his entire length into his mouth, not so much as a little gag as he swallowed him deep to the back of his throat. Connor could do nothing but watch as his own brother, his twin, expertly brought him to the most intense orgasm he had ever had in his life with his mouth. The mouth he had always thought about around him, always dreamed to kiss, it seemed to unreal._

"Ya not even fucking listenin', shit brains." Connor yelled. Murphy looked at him, blushing, trying not to pay to much attention to the fact that he had the biggest boner known to man caused by images of him blowing his twin. "An' I see why." Connor raised a eyebrow as he looked down at Murphy's crotch.

"You see nothin'" Murphy retorted his face now flushing a deep crimson.

"What's wrong, oh dear brother of mine?" Connor moved down the bed, towards him. Murphy swallowed the lump in his throat. Connors hands rested on Murphy's thighs, his thumbs rubbing the bare flesh. "Ya not goin' shy on me now, are ya?" Connor teased. He knew he had some kind of hold over Murphy but had yet to find out how far he could take it. Guess tonight was as good a night as any. He looked at Murphy, smiling and biting his lip. Murphy repositioned himself at the top of the bed bringing his legs up onto the mattress. "C'mon, Murph. I wanna know what you were thinkin' 'bout" Connor moved towards him yet again but still, Murphy said nothing.

Connor was now straddling his brothers hips, grinding against him. He face was mere inches away from Murphy's, he could feel the warmth of his breath escaping his lips and caressing his own.

"It was dirty, that I know." Connor spoke. "Sick and twisted no doubt." He ran a finger over Murphy's bare, sweat tainted chest bringing it to a halt just under his chin. He looked deep into his brothers eyes and with a wicked smiled, crashed their lips together in a heated kiss, taking the lead. Tongues explored mouths.

When they broke for air, Connor bit into his lip, leaving his mark. He reached a hand down and rubbed Murphy's cock, smiling at the sudden gasp emanating from his brother.

"My, my Murph." He wrapped his fingers around his cock, pumping as he spoke. "Tell me. Tell me what ya were thinkin' about and I wont drag this out any longer than I have too." He nipped at Murphy's collar bone, still fucking him with his hand. Only soft moans escaped Murphy's mouth. "No? Well, if that's the way ya want it." Connor nuzzled his head in the crook of Murphy's neck, kissing and biting. He continued to fuck him with his hand but agonizingly slow. He knew it wouldn't be long before his brother cracked. One final bite was all it took.

"Conn" Murphy moaned.

"Mmm?" He questioned.

"I was thinkin' about me suckin' your cock. Fuckin' you with my tongue until you came down my throat" Murphy breathed. Connor smiled, biting down onto his brothers shoulder, removing his hand from his cock. Murphy wined, his head sinking back into the pillow. Connor moved to his side and flipped him over. He grabbed his own throbbing cock with a spit filled hand, lubing it up as quickly as he could. Without a warning he slammed deep into Murphy's awaiting warmth, a deep breathy moan left him as he felt the familiar tightness that was his twin. Murphy let out some kind of pained moan but they soon turned into pleasured ones as Connor fucked him into bliss.

Connor slammed into him one final time before he couldn't hold onto himself anymore. He released his burning white liquid into Murphy. He road out his orgasm, biting into the back of Murphy's neck as Murphy came over the sheets with a loud throaty groan.

Murphy rolled out from under his brother, pushing the sheet off the bed as he did so. Connor slumped down beside him, half on him. His chest heaved furiously as he tried to catch his breath.

"Conn?" Murphy looked at his brother.

"Yeah?"

"You ain't no saint." He smiled.


End file.
